


Drabbles: general fiction (LOTR 2005)

by claudia603



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-25
Updated: 2010-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudia603/pseuds/claudia603
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of general fiction drabbles written in 2005.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabbles: general fiction (LOTR 2005)

With the fire snapping in the hearth and the wine still sweet on his tongue, it was easy to forget that this was it. The paneled walls of Bag End were plain now, but homey. By this time tomorrow evening, Lobelia Sackville-Baggins would be here instead, making it her own, a sour smile of triumph on her lips.

By the time they set off, bright silver stars were scattered across the sky as far as the eye could see.

Frodo faced Bag End. "Good-bye." Shadows fell across the windows now, and he would never again feel cozy inside those walls.

 

* * *

A rough hand grabbed his shoulder, spun him around.

"Caught you at last, you young thief!"

Mud-caked mushrooms spilled from Frodo's nimble fingers. He stared at Farmer Maggot's broad red face in silent terror, like a rabbit caught in a snare. Farmer Maggot dragged him to the back of his cottage. As whack after whack descended on his backside, Frodo vowed that nothing could be worse.

After the whip cracked down on his back for the third or maybe fifth time, and he clutched in vain at his neck, around which the chain had rested, he thought he knew better.

* * *


End file.
